1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photoresist composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device or a flat panel display, photolithography may be performed to form component patterns. Photolithography includes exposure and developing. A photoresist having photosensitivity may be used.